Martin Havlát
| birth_place = Mladá Boleslav, Czechoslovakia | draft = 26th overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = Ottawa Senators | career_start = 2000 }} Martin Havlát ( ) (born April 19 1981 in Mladá Boleslav, Czech Republic) is a professional ice hockey player with the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League. Playing career He is nicknamed "Mach 9" for his speed and former jersey number worn in Ottawa. He wears number 24 with the Blackhawks because number 9 is retired for Bobby Hull. He plays mainly right wing but is also capable of centering a line. He was drafted in the first round of the 1999 NHL Entry Draft, 26th overall by the Ottawa Senators. He entered the league in the 2000 season and was a finalist for the Calder Trophy for top rookie. His point totals increased each subsequent year in the league. He was criticized in the 2003 playoffs by Philadelphia Flyers coach Ken Hitchcock for his stickwork. In response to another incident the next season, Hitchcock said that "somebody is going to make him eat his lunch." During the 2003-2004 season he was suspended twice, once for kicking, , and once for high-sticking. He was suspended on October 17, 2005, five games for another kicking incident against Boston Bruins defenceman Hal Gill. Havlát has had a number of injuries in his career, most often in the form of groin strains, though he's had an assortment of shoulder, elbow, and hamstring issues as well. Against the Montreal Canadiens on November 29, 2005, he suffered a shoulder injury which required surgery and kept him out for 59 games. He returned to the ice on April 15, 2006, against the Toronto Maple Leafs, almost exactly four months from the date of his surgery. Havlát plays for the Czech Republic internationally, and while representing them at the 2002 Winter Olympics he had three goals. He missed the 2006 Olympics due to a shoulder injury. During the off season he lives in Brno, Czech Republic. During the 2006 off-season, Havlát, a restricted free agent, told the Senators that he would only sign a one-year deal so he could then test the free agent market. On July 9th, 2006, Havlát was traded to the Blackhawks with Bryan Smolinski in a 3-way deal, which also involved the San Jose Sharks getting Mark Bell for Tom Preissing and Josh Hennessy. After the trade, Havlát signed a 3 year, $18 million contract with the Blackhawks. On October 5, 2006, Havlát made his Blackhawks debut in outstanding fashion against the Nashville Predators by scoring 2 goals and 2 assists in an 8-6 win. Through the first seven games of the season, he was near or at the top of the league in scoring until he went down with a high ankle sprain late in a game against the Dallas Stars on October 20, 2006. He returned to the Blackhawks lineup on December 9th, 2006, against the Minnesota Wild netting 2 goals and an assist in a losing effort. In 2007, Havlát was selected for the 2007 West All-Star Team. In April 2007, Havlat suffered shoulder injury, which required off-season surgery. In the 2007-08 Season, Havlat was limited to 35 games while scoring 10 goals and 17 assists as he again struggled with injuries. Personal life *Has an off-season home in Montreal, Canada *Has 2 siblings, A sister Lenka who is 16 years older and a half-brother Slava who is 28 years older *Can speak both English and Czech *Collects Wayne Gretzky cards. Career statistics Career transactions * In a three-way trade, the Chicago Blackhawks acquired Havlát and Bryan Smolinski from the Ottawa Senators; the San Jose Sharks acquired Mark Bell from Chicago; the Senators acquired Tom Preissing and Josh Hennessy from San Jose (via Chicago), as well as Michal Barinka and a second-round draft pick in 2008 from the Blackhawks. * Drafted in 1999 by the Ottawa Senators (1st round - 26th overall). See also *List of NHL players *List of Chicago Blackhawks players *List of NHL seasons References External links * * Havlat's profile from the Chicago Blackhawks website Category:1981 births Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Czech ice hockey players Category:Living people Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Ice hockey players at the 2002 Winter Olympics Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the Czech Republic Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players cs:Martin Havlát de:Martin Havlát fr:Martin Havlát lv:Martins Havlats ru:Гавлат, Мартин sk:Martin Havlát fi:Martin Havlát sv:Martin Havlát